Bokura no Monogatari
by miniReeto
Summary: Tidak ada jaminan kelangsungan hidupku akan bertabur kebahagiaan. Tapi, setidaknya aku punya dua orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku. Mereka yang akan terus menautkan jemarinya padaku, melangkah menyongsong kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama! [Hanamiya x OC/Reader/Unidentified!Aku x Hayama] /Last chapter UP!/ Warning inside and enjoy reading! xD
1. Mr Stalker

**.**

 **Bokura no Monogatari**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:** Typo(s), OOC, 1st PoV keseluruhan, OC/Reader/Unidentified!Aku, and any other standard warnings~

 _ **Friendship, (maybe) a very little romance and humor~**_

 **.**

 _ **DLDR and happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _"Tidak ada jaminan kelangsungan hidupku akan bertabur kebahagiaan. Tapi, setidaknya aku punya dua orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku. Mereka yang akan terus menautkan jemarinya padaku, melangkah menyongsong kebahagiaan itu bersama-sama!"_

 ** _._**

* * *

Padahal hari ini sedang _matsuri_ tahunan di sekolah. Ada banyak stan menarik yang ingin kudatangi. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak menikmati setiap waktu

yang kulewati sama sekali hingga sore ini. Aku merasa gelisah. Seolah selalu saja ada orang yang membuntuti kemanapun kami pergi.

"Hei, ada apa?" Makoto yang sedang berjalan di sebelahku bertanya penuh selidik. "Seharian ini kau terlihat sangat gelisah."

Aku menelan ludahku paksa. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu ke belakang, setelahnya memicingkan mata menelisik deretan bingkai jendela di lantai dua gedung sekolah. "Tidakkah kau merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang selalu memperhatikan kita?"

"Hah?" Makoto berujar heran, mengernyitkan dahi sembari menjilat sisa es krim coklat yang dibelinya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tidak mungkin. Kau 'kan seharusnya tahu, tidak akan ada satu pun murid disini yang berani mengusik kita."

"Tapi–"

Aku hendak menyanggah, namun kalimat-kalimat yang sudah siap mengudara tertahan oleh sodokan es krim yang disodorkan Makoto dengan kasar.

"Diam dan percaya saja padaku, bodoh."

Makoto menarik lagi es krimnya, lalu memakan habis keseluruhannya dalam sekali lahap. Sengaja meninggalkan jejak-jejak coklat yang mengotori sekitaran bibirku–tipikal dirinya jika sedang bermaksud mengejek sifatku yang menurutnya cengeng. Kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

Terpaku sejenak memandangi punggung Makoto yang dilatari langit jingga berpulas gradasi merah, aku lantas mengelap es krim di mulutku kemudian mengulum senyum tipis. Makoto memang sudah seperti itu sejak kami berdua pertama kali bertemu. Selalu saja mengejek dengan kata-kata pedas ketika aku sedang dilanda gelisah. Namun, cara itu nyatanya efektif mengembalikan senyum di bibirku– _senyum yang sepertinya hanya Makoto dan keluargaku saja yang dapat melihatnya._

"Sepertinya kau benar … Terima kasih, Makoto!" ucapku pelan, berlari-lari menyongsong Makoto yang sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dariku. Meraih ujung baju bagian belakangnya, lalu sengaja merekahkan senyum lebar ketika Makoto menolehkan kepalanya.

Makoto tampak menghela napas sambil memutar bola mata malas. "Kenapa kau berterimakasih, _sih_."

"Asal ada Makoto di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Pernyataanku menuai helaan napas Makoto lagi. Ia tak menjawabku lagi, hanya menengadah memandang langit yang tak terasa sudah berhias gemintang. Angin sepoi sore hari memainkan surai kami berdua. Aku menggamit lengan Makoto, berusaha mencuri sedikit hangat tubuhnya.

Hanya ada aku dan Makoto berdua sepanjang langkah yang tercipta menuju rumah kami. _Kalau saja perasaan dikuntit ini tidak kembali menggerogoti firasatku._

.

.

* * *

.

' _Namanya Hanamiya Makoto. Teman sekelasku sejak kelas satu, juga kapten merangkap pelatih klub basket di sekolah kami. Pertama kali kami bertemu, orang-orang memanggilnya dengan julukan_ bad boy _. Setiap hari aku tak pernah absen mendengar kasak-kusuk bernada negatif yang ditujukan kepadanya, karena itulah dulu pun aku berusaha menghindari dirinya._

 _Aku, seorang murid teladan yang sejak sekolah dasar tidak pernah luput menduduki peringkat satu. Namun, justru karena itulah, hidupku menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Orang-orang selalu saja berusaha menindasku dengan segala macam cara. Dicemooh, dikucilkan, dan dijahili seakan sudah menyatu di dalam darah dagingku sewaktu itu._

 _Namun, takdir ternyata memberikanku secercah harapan. Di awal kelas dua ini, aku dipertemukan lagi oleh Hanamiya Makoto–yang kini sudah tak canggung lagi kupanggil dengan nama depannya. Aku baru saja menemukan kenyataan bahwa rumah kami hanya terpisah oleh jalan di depan rumah–tepat berseberangan._

 _Entah bagaimana caranya, sejak saat itu, kami mulai dekat. Mengobrol sesaat ketika sedang jam istirahat, lalu berlanjut ke tahap janjian makan siang bersama, hingga sekarang kami berakhir menjadi sepasang sahabat. Kau tahu, Makoto itu tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan._

 _Aku pertama kali memanggilnya Makoto ketika kami berdua berjalan pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Dan pertama kalinya pula seumur hidupku, aku merasa memiliki teman lewat diri Makoto. Saking senangnya waktu itu, setelahnya aku selalu berlatih mengucapkan namanya seakan ingin menemukan nada yang tepat untuk menyebutnya ketika aku memanggilnya kembali di sekolah. Makoto. Makoto._

 _Makoto pun demikian. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengutarakannya langsung padaku, aku tahu dia pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Bersyukur telah saling mengenal. Mengenal seorang teman yang tidak akan pernah membuatmu sendiri, bahkan menawarkan sesuatu untuk dijaga. Mengembalikan warna pada hidup kami yang terlanjur kelabu. Makoto sangat berarti bagiku, lantas aku berani berkata bahwa hidupku adalah Makoto. Tak peduli seberapa buruk imejnya di mata orang lain, aku akan selalu berada di samping Makoto sampai kapan pun.'_

.

Pensil disimpan, diari ditutup. Aku bersandar rileks pada sandaran kursi. Tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ah, benar. Aku harus bergegas sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke rumah Makoto. Dia pasti sudah menungguku.

.

.

* * *

Bulu romaku berdiri. Perasaan itu kembali menyergapku. Benar-benar ada orang lain selain aku dan Makoto disini. Firasatku kali ini tidak salah.

"Makoto …"

"Hmm?" Makoto sekilas melirik padaku yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. Sejenak menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya–kami sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar Makoto.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak merasa ada seseorang yang mengintai kita?"

Makoto mendecih menandakan ketidaksukaan. Ia taruh pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menulis sedari tadi, kemudian beringsut duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku bosan mendengarmu berkata seperti itu sejak kemarin-kemarin."

Aku tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan Makoto, memandang langsung ke pupil legamnya untuk menemukan sirat kemarahan di dalamnya. Aku yakin, Makoto kini tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Apa itu gara-gara pertanyaanku barusan …?

"Dengar ya …" Setelah menghela napas keras, Makoto menaikkan kakinya ke ranjang, mendekatiku yang masih awas memperhatikan tiap sudut tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian, baik di dalam maupun di luar kamar Makoto. "Kau ini terlalu banyak membaca komik."

Kali ini, giliranku menghela napas. Menutup mata pasrah, sekejap saja pandanganku tertutup kegelapan yang tertembus pendar jingga–efek cahaya lampu kamar yang dinyalakan. Aku pun lelah untuk khawatir, Makoto. Aku tahu, kekhawatiranku ini tidak beralasan. Aku hanya ingin Makoto menenangkanku seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kujadikan pembelaan.

"Mako–"

Ketika aku membuka mata kembali, yang kutemukan adalah Makoto yang berada di atasku. Terpaut hanya beberapa senti dari tubuh pemuda berbalut kulit sepucat susu itu, aku sukses dibungkam secara paksa. Makoto diam, memandangiku intens dengan raut muka yang tak dapat ditebak. Tak ada senyum picik yang biasanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Yang ada, hanya perasaan keras yang entah kenapa bisa kurasakan dengan mudah, seolah Makoto sengaja menyalurkannya lewat tatapan mata legamnya itu.

"Makoto …?"

"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa melindungimu dari hal-hal semacam itu?" ujarnya tanpa menggubris keherananku.

Aku memalingkan wajah ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Makoto. "Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja–"

Kalimatku tercekat di tenggorokan begitu saja ketika aku kembali mengalihkan pandang pada Makoto. Menemukan tatapan sayu Makoto yang seolah menyiratkan permohonan. Sekaligus kesungguhan hatinya terhadap niat yang secara tidak langsung barusan ia katakan–melindungiku dari segala bahaya yang mengancam.

Aku adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia. Dan Makoto, juga satu-satunya yang kumiliki di seluruh jagat raya.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Menyibak beberapa helai surainya yang lembut ke belakang telinganya, kemudian mengusap pipi porselen itu penuh kasih.

"Aku meragukan Hanamiya Makoto yang seorang _bad boy_ untuk menjadi pelindungku dari _stalker_? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, harusnya kau sudah sangat tahu itu."

Senyum picik yang sempat absen sejenak kembali timbul di wajah Makoto–seperti biasa, membuat hatiku kembali bersih dari rasa gelisah.

"Karena asal ada Makoto di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

.

* * *

Hari ini melelahkan seperti biasa. Yang mengitariku sepanjang hari hanyalah bisikan-bisikan tidak mengenakan tentangku dan Makoto kemanapun aku pergi–entah itu di koridor, di dalam kelas, atau bahkan ketika aku sedang di toilet. Belum lagi ketika harus tahan mental ketika mendapat delikan-delikan tidak suka ketika pelajaran kimia sedang berlangsung–hanya karena aku dan Makoto aktif menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_ dan mendapat pujian yang tidak hanya sekali.

Tentu saja, kali ini semua buah bibir orang sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi padaku. Karena sekarang, aku dan Makoto saling menjaga. Asal ada Makoto di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Bel pulang berdering sudah sejak kurang lebih sejam yang lalu, namun aku masih disini–di taman belakang gedung sekolah–tanpa ada kegiatan berarti. Hanya menunggu Makoto menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya saja.

Aku melirik jam pada ponselku. Jam empat sore. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Makoto akan selesai. Namun, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

 _Perasaan ketika seseorang sedang mengawasiku dari rimbun dedaunan._

"Hei!"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup, aku menemukan Makoto berjalan ke arahku dengan memasang tampang masa bodohnya seperti biasa. Hah. Leganya. Kukira siapa.

"Ada apa?" Makoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat berhasil mencapaiku. Menatapku yang benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut ini. Dan seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, ia pun segera bersiaga mencari-cari hal yang kemungkinan menjadi sumber rasa takutku.

"A-ah … T-tidak–"

"Sshh …" Makoto tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, menempelkan telunjuknya di atas bibirku sembari bola matanya terus bergulir memperhatikan sekeliling.

Aku langsung diam, menuruti sang _bad boy_ begitu saja. Apa Makoto juga merasakan kehadiran orang lain disini …?

"Diamlah sebentar dan ikuti saja apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang." Makoto mengecilkan volume suaranya hingga hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Makoto. Tapi, aku percaya padanya! Apapun yang akan Makoto lakukan, aku akan selalu mendukungnya–

"Hei, kau tahu?" –gelegar suara Makoto tiba-tiba saja mengudara. Ia menyentuh daguku dan menarikku mendekatinya.

Angin semilir berhembus kencang menerbangkan apapun yang ada di sekitar kami. Burung-burung yang sedang bertengger dengan santainya di rerantingan taman sekejap terbang tunggang langgang. Aku refleks terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Semuanya yang terjadi seolah menyambut deklarasi provokatif dari Makoto.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu," ujar Makoto lagi–nyaris seperti berteriak menghendaki seluruh dunia tahu apa yang tengah diucapkannya sekarang.

"M-Makoto, apa yang kau katakan–"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya. Hingga sekarang akhirnya aku bisa berada di sampingmu, aku sangat senang! Sampai-sampai saking senangnya, aku lupa mengatakan hal yang sangat penting padamu!"

Aku menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Angin semakin gencar menghujam tubuh kami. Seringai Makoto terasa sangat menyeramkan di mataku sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu, Makoto …? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?!

Makoto kemudian menarik daguku lebih dekat, membuatku terpaksa berjinjit untuk menyamai ketinggiannya. Wajah kami berdua sekarang sudah sangat dekat …! Hanya butuh sedikit dorongan angin, maka kami akan …

"Sekarang, selagi aku ingat, bukalah mata dan telingamu lebar-lebar!" Makoto mendesis di depan wajahku, menampakkan seringai yang lebih lebar.

Aku tak dapat lagi berbuat apapun untuk melawan Makoto. Ingin memberontak tapi tak mungkin kulakukan–aku takut Makoto marah padaku dan aku akan berakhir sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan mataku untuk tetap terbuka.

Deru napas Makoto semakin kentara. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, dan tanpa sadar aku pun mengikutinya. Bibir atas kami sudah menempel dan–

"JANGAN SENTUH DIAAAAA!"

Tepat ketika teriakan itu membahana memecah langit sore hari, Makoto menjauhkan kepalanya dariku dan menarik lenganku menuju ke belakang dirinya–menempatkanku di tempat teraman di dunia, di belakang punggungnya. Memasang kuda-kuda bersiap sembari menatap waspada ke tempat dimana suara berdebam yang keras tiba-tiba menggema, dan gumpalan asap seketika eksis di bawah pohon rindang di dekat kami–

T-tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa disana ada gumpalan asap?! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti! Hei Makoto, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!

"Kau yang disana!" desis Makoto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menodong sang _anonymous_ bermandikan debu. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya membuntuti kami belakangan ini?!"

Gumpalan debu yang beterbangan perlahan lenyap tertiup angin. Sosok di balik debu itu semakin terlihat jelas. Membuatku terbelalak–lagi.

Disana. Ada pemuda tinggi berpostur sempurna yang berbalut seragam dari sekolah seberang. Surai sewarna langit sore hari dengan potongan pendek nan lembut bak bulu anak kucing yang lucu. Cengiran perahu naga tanpa dosa tersaji ketika ia menengadah. Taring yang menyembul menggemaskan diantara deretan giginya yang rapi–

"Ehehehe … Hayama Kotarou _desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ "

–Serta celana seragamnya yang sobek di bagian paling vital.

.

* * *

.

' _Namanya Hayama Kotarou. Siswa kelas dua SMA Rakuzan yang akhir-akhir ini menguntitku dan Makoto. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti seorang naif yang mudah dibodohi._ But, who knows? _Jika dia sudah melakukan tindakan yang mengganggu privasi semacam menguntit, pantaskah aku masih beranggapan begitu?_

 _Makoto pun mengatakan hal serupa. Meskipun tutur kata dan kelakuannya setelah ketahuan tadi menyenangkan, tapi kami tetap harus waspada selama kami belum tahu apa tujuan Hayama yang sebenarnya._

 _Ah, tak apa. Selama kami punya kartu truf (Makoto dengan tangkas memfoto celana Hayama yang sobek terkena ranting pohon), ia tidak akan bisa berlaku macam-macam. Bahkan, ini seperti kami membalikkan keadaan._

 _Namun, karena itu, kami memiliki sedikit masalah. Hayama menanyakan nama dan alamatku secara gencar, yang lantas kutolak hingga ia bermaksud untuk kembali menguntit kami sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jadilah, untuk sementara waktu, aku terpaksa menginap di rumah Makoto. Orangtuaku tentu tidak akan mempermasalahkan seberapa lama aku tidak pulang ke rumah jika aku berada di rumah keluarga Hanamiya, bahkan dengan senang hati menyerahkan pengawasanku pada Makoto._

 _Tentunya, aku harus tetap waspada ancaman Hayama. Meskipun kami punya kartu truf, itu belum tentu akan mematahkan niat Hayama yang sepertinya sangat menggebu-gebu. Tapi, tak apa-apa! Selama Makoto ada sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja!'_

.

Kembali kututup diariku sambil menghela napas. Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan.

"Belum tidur juga?" Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Makoto dari balik _futon_.

Aku mengerling kecil padanya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah mau tidur kok."

Makoto menatapku sejenak, kemudian membalik posisi tidurnya. "Jangan lupa matikan lampunya."

" _Hai, hai_ ~" jawabku, lalu berjalan menuju saklar. " _Oyasumi_ , Makoto."

–Lampu kamar padam. Aku beringsut menaiki ranjang Makoto yang hangat dan nyaman. Berusaha menahan senyum yang terkembang sambil mendekap buku diariku yang berisi semua tentang apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC (or End?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Jangan tanya kenapa saya makin nambahin utang fic \\(TwT)/

Idenya lagi ada, jadi tolong maafkan saya yang ngetik fic lagi *sujud* salahkan op terbaru kurobas yang nampilin Hayamanya imut bingiiiiits yaaloh~ xD.. Sama Mayu-sama yang oh-so-kakkoi kyaaaaaaaa~ xD *mati* /?

Trus pemilihan Hanamiya di fic ini, gatau kenapa yaa, lucu aja kayanya kalo dibikin temenan sama Hayama wkwkwk /digiles

Jadi, lanjut atau end saja? Review membangun ditunggu banget! Dan terimakasih sudah mampir! xD


	2. Mr Smile

**.**

 **Bokura no Monogatari**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:** Typo(s), OOC, 1st PoV keseluruhan, OC/Reader/Unidentified!Aku, and any other standard warnings~

 _ **Friendship, (maybe) a very little romance and humor~**_

 **.**

 _ **DLDR and happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hal yang tidak aku suka dari hujan adalah selalu datang ketika aku tidak membawa payung dan malah pergi entah kemana ketika aku sudah bersiaga membawa payung.

Seperti hari ini, contohnya.

Aku dan Makoto sama-sama tidak sedang membawa payung ketika rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari angkasa mulai membesar menjelang bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Hujan yang disertai badai angin, yang tidak mungkin mereda dalam kurun waktu sebentar. Takkan segan mengguyur habis seluruh eksistensi yang tidak berada di dalam naungan atap yang tepat.

Langkah kaki kami berdua tertahan di pintu utama gedung sekolah. Perjalanan pulang ini terhalangi butir-butir air yang sudah membuat kuyup semesta di sekitar sekolah. Dan ini sudah hampir satu jam masa penantian, namun sang langit nampaknya masih betah memuntahkan timbunan air yang entah kapan akan habis.

Murid-murid lain yang tadinya menunggu hujan mereda bersama kami sebagian sudah menyerah dan memilih tak peduli jika sekujur tubuhnya menggigil terguyur air hujan. Demi secepatnya berbaring di ranjang kamar masing-masing yang hangat, tentunya. Dan kupikir, ketika menangkap basah Makoto yang terus mencuri-curi pandang antara aku dan rintikan air bermenit-menit yang lalu, pemuda bermata sayu ini pun mungkin saja berniat mengikutinya.

"Jangan nekat, Makoto," kataku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperingatkan, masih tidak melepaskan pandang pada hujan yang malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku tidak nekat."

 _Pluk._

Aku terkaget, refleks menoleh pada Makoto di saat sebuah jas sekolah kebesaran tiba-tiba didaratkan di kepalaku. Ini jas Makoto. Benar-benar _deh_ , jangan bilang kalau–

"Aku tidak nekat karena aku ini kuat. Dan kau, larilah secepat yang kau bisa."

"T-tunggu! Mako–hei!"

Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah menemukan diriku berlari kencang di bawah guyuran hujan. Tak sadar telah menginjak berpuluh genangan air yang tercipta, memercikkan air yang mengiringi tiap derap langkah, membuat kuyup seluruh sendi tubuh hingga tak bersisa. Makoto menarik tanganku sepanjang perjalanan–tak membiarkanku tertinggal langkahnya sedikit pun meski aku tahu, ia dapat memacu kecepatan berlarinya jauh melebihi diriku. Tak peduli dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya, Makoto tetap berpegang erat padaku.

Dan aku, hanya dapat menarik napas pasrah sembari terus berlari sekencang mungkin mengikuti Makoto.

Namun, setelah mencapai setengah jalan menuju rumah, aku baru menyadari ada bagian tubuhku yang tidak ikut serta terpercik air hujan; pucuk kepala yang terlindungi seutuhnya oleh jas yang tersampir di kepalaku, serta tangan yang terasa hangat di dalam genggaman protektif Makoto.

.

* * *

Malam ini, Makoto demam.

Itulah kenyataannya, tapi aku tidak ingin percaya. Sudah berkali-kali kusentuh dahi Makoto yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan peluh untuk mencari pembantahan; menyentuhnya dengan segala apapun yang dapat mendeteksi suhu tubuh dengan akurat yang sudah kupelajari di sekolah–dengan jariku, dahiku, bibirku. Namun, demam adalah satu-satunya kesimpulan yang menghinggap di dalam teori.

Ya Tuhan, Makoto tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia tertidur sangat pulas seolah telah melupakan keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Deru napasnya tersengal dengan wajah yang memerah karena panas tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai empat puluh satu derajat–menurut termometer. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah damainya itu lekat-lekat sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Tangan yang tadi sore melindungiku dari hujan.

Bibi Hanamiya baru saja mengantarkan air kompres pengganti dan menyuruhku beristirahat. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa. Makoto jadi begini karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha melindungiku. Namun, sampai saat ini, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya selain hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk beranjak dari sisi Makoto. Persetan dengan halaman diari hari ini yang masih melompong. Rasanya ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat malaikat penyelamat kehidupanku tampak sangat lemah.

Tuhan, apa jadinya jika Makoto tidak ada di sampingku? Bagaimana caranya aku melanjutkan keseharian jika Makoto tidak bisa lagi menemaniku seperti sebelumnya? Apa yang akan kulakukan nantinya jika kelak Makoto tidak lagi tergapai olehku? Apa artinya kehidupan yang kujalani jika tanpa Makoto?

Tuhan. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa Makoto.

… Bulir-bulir bening dari pelupuk mataku jatuh sudah. Mengembun, menetes, mengalir, berakhir jatuh di atas pipi Makoto. Mengaburkan pandanganku terhadap wajah malaikatku. Dan aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa melihat Makoto dengan jelas seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Makoto lalu mengelus pipinya dengan tanganku yang lain. Dan kuharap, ini bisa menyerap sedikit penderitaannya.

Memejamkan mata, lantas aku berdoa di dalam hati. Cepatlah sembuh dan temani aku lagi, Makoto.

.

* * *

Hari ini, aku berjalan pulang–menuju rumah Makoto, tentunya–sendirian. Seorang diri lagi. Tanpa kehadiran Makoto yang biasanya mendampingi di sebelahku sambil memakan es krim coklat kesukaannya.

Rasanya … hampa. Kehidupan sekolahku hampa tanpa adanya Makoto. Tak berarti tanpa Makoto. Sama saja tak hidup tanpa eksistensi _bad boy_ kesayanganku.

Sambil berjalan gontai, aku menundukkan kepala lesu. Hanya dapat menatap aspal jalan sembari melangkah tak tentu arah–bahkan aku tidak peduli jika kini tersesat. Sengaja mengulur waktu adalah pilihan yang tepat, lantas ketika aku kembali ke rumah, Makoto akan menyambutku dengan wajah malasnya yang menghangatkan hatiku seperti biasa. Tidak dengan bulir peluh yang tertahan kain kompres serta termometer yang tergeletak menunjukkan angka yang tinggi.

 _Makoto, cepatlah sembuh …_

" _Ossu!_ "

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan bersahabat menyapa pucuk kepalaku. Aku menoleh, mendapati seraut paras menggemaskan berhias bibir yang tengah melengkungkan senyum hangat. Mimik wajah yang senantiasa menawarkan keceriaan dan gigi taring yang menyembul menyempurnakan keindahan senyumannya. Aku ingat sederet deskripsi di dalam diariku–namanya Hayama Kotarou dari SMA Rakuzan.

"Kau lagi?!" seruku tak sadar, refleks menepis tangannya dan segera menjaga jarak. "Sampai kapan akan menggangguku terus?!"

Samar-samar kulihat ia tampak tertegun sejenak, senyumnya sedikit luntur di saat aku mengambil langkah menjauhinya. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama karena kini ia tersenyum lagi–bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Si mayat hidup itu sedang sakit, ya?"

Aku yakin, sebuah guratan kesal kini telah timbul menghias dahiku. Bermaksud mengejek Makoto-kah?

"Makoto bukan mayat hidup!" ketusku, lalu berbalik hendak mengambil langkah meninggalkan Hayama. Dasar tidak tahu diri!

Namun, sebelum aku sempat kabur, langkahku terhenti oleh cengkraman sebuah tangan besar yang menahanku. Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, lalu menemukan senyum menjemukan itu lagi. Jengkel, apa _sih_ maunya bocah _stalker_ dari Rakuzan ini?

"Hehe. Jangan marah, _ne_?" ujarnya masih bertahan dengan senyumnya meskipun aku sudah membalasnya dengan tatapan menusuk sarat ketidaksukaan. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Aku sibuk!" tolakku mentah-mentah, lalu menepis lagi tangannya–namun tak sampai satu detik terlepas, ia menangkapku lagi.

"Sibuk apa? Kau selalu tidak punya rencana untuk berkegiatan di luar jam sekolah 'kan? Lagipula aku tahu, kau dan si mayat hidup itu sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah untuk seminggu ke depan. Paling-paling kau hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menggenggam tangannya lagi setelah ini, benar?"

Dan sekarang, mulutku sukses terkunci. Memandang wajah nakal bersurai jingga itu tengah tersenyum jahil. Semua yang ia utarakan barusan tepat di sasaran, entah bagaimana caranya. O-oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Dia 'kan seorang _stalker_ , tentu wajar jika sangat mengetahui tentang gerak-gerik targetnya–tapi tahukah? Ketika menemukan kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat menebak diri kita dengan mudah, rasanya ternyata seperti ingin marah dan malu yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"M-memangnya kenapa?!" sentakku mulai tidak sabar, "itu wajar jika temanmu sedang sakit, 'kan?!"

"Kalau kau sudah beda kasus," sanggahnya cepat, refleks mengundang delikan mataku. "Ah, intinya, aku hanya ingin bilang, sejauh yang bisa aku lihat, Hanamiya Makoto bagimu bukan sekedar teman biasa, 'kan?"

Aku dibuat bungkam untuk kedua kalinya. Hayama Kotarou, mulai detik ini kucamkan dalam otak, adalah seorang bocah yang aneh. Ia membaca secara jitu apa yang kurasakan pada Makoto dan mengutarakannya terang-terangan tanpa sedikit pun rasa canggung. Memangnya sudah berapa lama ia mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dan Makoto …?

"I-itu …"

Kalimatku menggantung di udara. Entah kenapa, aku mendadak merasa canggung berbicara dengan Hayama. Canggung seperti apa yang kurasakan ketika pertama kali berbicara dengan Makoto dulu. Disebut apa perasaan ini namanya …? Gugup?

" _Darou_? Bagaimana dengan ikut denganku sebentar?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang menyenangkan.

–Dan aku tertegun.

Tak sadar angin sudah bertiup lembut menggugurkan dedaunan pohon yang menggantung rapuh. Terbang meliuk-liuk membelah udara menuju utara. Mengiringi sepasang kakiku yang melangkah dengan sendirinya mengikuti seseorang. Memandang sendu pada satu titik yang terasa janggal; tautan jemari tanganku dengannya.

Aku menurut begitu saja. Seolah di dalam hatiku merasa yakin, bahwa Hayama Kotarou akan menarikku berpetualang memasuki dunianya yang benderang, yang dipenuhi tawa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan–seperti halnya Makoto ketika itu.

.

* * *

Tepukan tangan tiga kali menutup khusyuk doaku. Aku membuka mata, lalu berbalik. Menemukan sosok Hayama yang tengah melambai padaku, bersandar di bawah gerbang kuil. Bersiap menyambutku dengan senyum perahu naga yang tak kalah mencolok dari warna merah yang melekati gerbang kuil.

Aku berlari-lari menghampirinya. Kubalas lambaiannya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Berdoa di kuil setelah seharian suntuk berada di sekolah membuat perasaan kita jadi membaik, _ne_?" ujarnya membuka percakapan. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil bersenandung ceria, kemudian mulai melangkah beriringan denganku.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya.

Kuakui, Hayama memang benar. Dan tidak kupungkiri pula, aku sedikit bersyukur telah menerima ajakannya, meskipun gara-garanya aku jadi pulang agak telat dari biasanya. Kurasa, Hayama adalah tipikal orang yang sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur orang lain–hal yang nampaknya tidak ada di dalam diriku, dan terkadang membuatku merasa sangat iri …

"Apa yang kau doakan tadi? Lama sekali, ngomong-ngomong."

Kelopak mataku melebar sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian kepalaku otomatis menunduk. Aku yakin, tanpa bertanya pun Hayama seharusnya sudah tahu. Itu sudah jelas, 'kan …?

"… Berdoa agar Makoto cepat sembuh dan bisa menemaniku lagi," ujarku datar setelah menghela napas sesaat.

Hayama tampak melirik padaku ketika mendengar jawabanku. Menghela napas maklum, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Sudah bisa ditebak, _sih_."

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya memandang ke jalan lurus di depan. Di kepalaku sekarang hanya ada Makoto. Aku khawatir, sangat. Tak terlintas sedikit pun bahwa pada detik selanjutnya, Hayama akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang di luar dugaan.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Kuharap Tuhan memberimu kekuatan untuk berdiri sendiri, tanpa bergantung pada si mayat hidup itu lagi."

"A-apa …?!" seruku tak terima.

Seluruh gejolak darahku serta-merta naik ke kepala. Sekujur tubuhku terasa panas, dipenuhi amarah yang tertuju pada pemuda bermarga Hayama itu. Tanganku terkepal erat tatkala menangkap senyum menjengkelkan yang seolah tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya itu. Dan dalam keadaan begini, ia masih bisa meledakkan tawanya lalu melempar pandang ke arah angkasa yang mulai kemerahan.

"Lihatlah akibatnya sekarang. Ketika Hanamiya Makoto tidak mampu berada di sampingmu, kau itu seolah menjadi seekor burung yang tersesat mencari jalan pulang."

Tanganku semakin mengepal. Apa-apaan dengan lontaran bernada provokasi itu …? Tak ingatkah ia bahwa aku dan Makoto bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menyebarkan foto memalukannya ke seluruh jagat raya?

Kali ini, ia mengalihkan atensinya padaku.

"Padahal jika kau sedikit lebih jeli, maka kau akan menemukan banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa harus bergantung pada Hanamiya Makoto … seperti hari ini."

 _Blush_.

Seketika saja wajahku memerah. Hayama tetap dengan senyum perahu naganya. Di dalam matanya, benar-benar tergambar jelas keyakinannya bahwa aku menikmati setiap detik bersama dirinya. Lantas, apa yang menjadi dasar keyakinannya itu? Mana mungkin aku menikmatinya–

–Tunggu dulu. Benar juga. Jika aku tidak menikmatinya … untuk apa aku bersedia mengikuti ajakannya berdoa ke kuil? Untuk apa aku terus-terusan memandangi senyumannya itu? Untuk apa wajahku memerah sekarang …?

"Asal kau tahu saja …" Hayama terus berjalan ke depan meskipun ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku telah menghentikan langkah–karena kini tepat sudah mencapai gerbang rumah berplakat Hanamiya. "Tanganku akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian berdua, jika kalian berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti orang lain. Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang Hayama Kotarou yang turut bahagia ketika melihat kedekatan kalian dari jauh, sungguh."

–Kemudian tersenyum kecil, mempercepat langkah untuk meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku mencerna maksud dari kalimat sederhana itu.

Dan detik ini juga, aku baru menyadarinya. Bahwa perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi mengarungi dadaku adalah perasaan _itu_.

 _Punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu, serupa dengan Makoto. Hangat genggaman tangannya yang masih membekas hingga kini, serupa dengan Makoto. Kilatan mata yang memandangku secara berbeda, serupa dengan Makoto. Semua yang ada di dalam diri seorang Hayama Kotarou …_

" _Matte ne!_ Hayama!"

Hayama berhenti melangkah. Menengok kembali padaku yang masih tidak beranjak. Memamerkan cengiran jenaka–masih sama dengan ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. Menahan mulut ini untuk tidak terbata mengucapkannya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan sembari berusaha meniru senyum sehangat mentari yang diajarkan Hayama seharian ini–menuai tegukan ludah kaget dari sang terkait jauh di depan sana.

Kutarik kembali napas dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir.

"… Ikut aku menjenguk Makoto? _Ne_ , Kotarou?"

– _Semua yang ada di dalam diri seorang Hayama Kotarou, adalah sosok malaikat penyelamatku yang serupa dengan Makoto. Benar 'kan, Tuhan?_

.

* * *

.

' _Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku memanggil Hayama dengan nama depannya, Kotarou. Nama yang lucu. Dan kurasa, ketika aku yakin Kotarou penguntit itu tidak lagi mengikutiku diam-diam, aku akan terus-terusan mengulang mengucapkan namanya. Sepuas yang aku mau, seperti halnya Makoto waktu itu._

 _Sore tadi, sebelum ia pulang, Kotarou kuajak menengok Makoto terlebih dahulu. Sekalian dalam rangka pengakraban. Dan kau harus tahu, ketika mereka berdua berinteraksi, itu sangat lucu sekali! Makoto tak henti-hentinya memaki Kotarou yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diharapkan, pun dengan Kotarou yang membalasnya dengan ejekan semacam mengatainya mayat hidup lah, laki-laki lemah lah, dan lain sebagainya._

 _Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin momen menyenangkan seperti itu berakhir begitu saja. Rasanya ikut senang ketika melihat tingkah kekanakkan malaikat penyelamatku tersulut oleh provokasi sang pembawa keceriaan baru di tengah-tengah kami. Karena aku tahu, di balik ejekan-ejekan menjengkelkan Kotarou, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran persahabatanku dan Makoto. Hal yang kurasa sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Dan aku pun bersyukur, kehadiran Kotarou nampaknya memberikan dampak positif bagi kesehatan Makoto._

 _Namun apa daya, waktu harus memisahkah kami. Tapi tak apa. Masih ada hari esok yang akan kami lewati bersama-sama lagi._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih tidak memberitahukan nama dan alamatku pada Kotarou karena kami terlampau menikmati kebersamaan kami tadi. Pun dengan menanyakan tujuan awal Kotarou memperhatikan kami hingga melakukan tindakan menguntit sejauh itu. Aku baru saja menyadarinya ketika aku menuliskan ini, hehe. Ah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir, apa salahnya membuat Kotarou untuk sesaat merasa penasaran?'_

.

Satu halaman diari terisi lagi. Sarat akan rasa syukur akan kejutan menyenangkan yang dilimpahkan sang penguasa langit kepadaku; perkembangan kesehatan Makoto, dan sosok Kotarou yang mulai detik ini akan turut memeriahkan kehidupan masa remajaku yang mulai benderang.

Dan setelah mematikan lampu kamar, aku mengecup kening Makoto yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Makoto, cepatlah sembuh. Agar bisa menemaniku lagi–bersama Kotarou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC (or End?)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fic ini! Terutama makasih untuk yang sudah ngasih semangat ke saya lewat kotak review! xD~ Kalo ga ada yang nyemangatin, maka fic ini bukanlah apapun :') /apasih

Dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readers-tachi ya … Fic ini ga akan panjang-panjang, sengaja hanya dibuat kisah ringan tentang persahabatan di masa sekolah aja yang terinspirasi dari berbagai macam lagu hehe. Iya, akhir-akhir ini saya gatau kenapa ya seneng banget dengerin suara emasnya para utaite yang ngecover lagu-lagu vocaloid hahahaha~ xD

Saa, terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


	3. Mr Princes

Langkahku terlampau lunglai untuk ukuran pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak. Ini masih pukul tujuh, kelas belum dimulai, namun wali kelasku sudah memberi kejutan menyebalkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bokura no Monogatari**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:** Typo(s), OOC, 1st PoV keseluruhan, OC/Reader/Unidentified!Aku, and any other standard warnings~

 _ **Friendship, (maybe) a very little romance and humor~**_

 **.**

 _ **DLDR and happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Last chapter!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Kau jadi perwakilan adik kelas untuk acara kelulusan kelas tiga besok?!" –lengkingan Kotarou sekejap memenuhi suasana taman kota yang semula damai.

Aku mengangguk lesu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah Makoto di sebelahku yang sedang menjilat es krim coklatnya–lagi-lagi memasang tampang acuh tak acuh. "Seperti yang barusan kau dengar, Kotarou."

"Serius?! Waaaah, kau ini benar-benar murid teladan ya?" Kotarou semakin tergugah. Sepasang kelereng hijau tua di dalam kelopak matanya mulai berbinar-binar menyilaukan. Tangannya gatal untuk mengacak-acak poniku gemas–membuatku refleks memanyunkan bibir kesal.

Aku semakin berpaling seiring dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipiku hingga ke telinga. "Kotarou, wajahmu terlalu dekat …"

Kotarou sesaat terkikik tatkala menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah sangat condong ke arahku, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Bocah dengan gigi taring yang lucu itu terlampau antusias ketika mendengar ceritaku mengenai 'insiden' tadi pagi, kurasa. Padahal, apa hebatnya _sih_? Justru merepotkan, 'kan.

"Lalu kau akan mempersiapkan apa?" tanyanya lagi, kini tak lagi memandangiku dari dekat melainkan sambil memainkan sebuah bola basket di atas kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini dan lebih memilih memperhatikan sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di seberang tempat kami bertiga berdiri. "Entahlah, Makoto mungkin punya rencana yang lebih bagus."

" _Maji de?!_ " Kotarou kali ini menelengkan kepalanya pada Makoto–menangkap bola basket di tangannya dengan sigap. "Kau juga jadi perwakilan?"

Ditanya begitu, Makoto hanya bergumam tidak jelas di tengah kuluman es krimnya. Sama tidak tertariknya seperti aku, namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

Makoto dan aku memang bernasib sama–diputuskan sepihak oleh wali kelas kami untuk menjadi perwakilan adik kelas yang akan mempersembahkan kata-kata terakhir di depan murid-murid kelas tiga yang kini sudah menerima pengumuman kelulusan. Mentang-mentang nilai kami berdua adalah yang paling tinggi seangkatan, lantas ditunjuk begitu saja. Dan pada akhirnya, kami tidak bisa menolak undangan (lebih tepatnya paksaan) itu. Ini sangat menjengkelkan, sungguh.

Kotarou kemudian menghela napas. "Sayang sekali kalian tidak tertarik, padahal kurasa ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki imej kalian di dalam sekolah."

"Aku tidak butuh," ujar Makoto ketus.

"Aku juga," ujarku menimpali.

"Lantas, kalian mau apa? Menolak pun tidak bisa 'kan?"

Aku dan Makoto berpandang-pandangan–sama-sama terdiam memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kotarou. Benar, kami tidak bisa menolak. Kalau pun kabur begitu saja dari tanggung jawab, kami berdua tentu akan mendapatkan masalah dengan wali kelas kami. Sudah susah payah membangun imej baik di depan para guru, tentunya kami tidak ingin buah kerja keras kami runtuh hanya gara-gara tugas merepotkan ini 'kan?

"Kau punya ide?" tanyaku pada Makoto.

"Membuat pidato singkat kurasa tidak sulit. Hanya saja menjemukan," ujarnya malas, kemudian menghela napas lelah dan menggerutu, "Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan si peringkat satu saja …?"

–Aku mendelik tidak terima pada Makoto. Terkadang Makoto dengan sifat cueknya itu bisa menyebalkan juga. _Suruh siapa dia jadi peringkat dua?_

" _Mou_ , kalian berdua tidak menyenangkan!" Kotarou datang menengahi kami berdua dengan gembungan pada pipinya–sekilas membuatku merasa ingin sekali mencubitnya karena gemas. "Tenang saja, aku akan mendukung kalian berdua kok!"

"Tidak butuh dukunganmu," sanggah Makoto cepat, lalu beranjak berjalan meninggalkan kami–pembicaraan bodoh ini.

"Aku juga tidak butuh," ujarku lagi-lagi menyetujui Makoto lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya, " _matte ne_ , Makoto."

–Kotarou tertinggal jauh di belakang. Aku dan Makoto menulikan pendengaran terhadap teriakan merajuk dari Kotarou. Mempercepat langkah menuju rumah kami–berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Kotarou kehilangan jejak kami berdua.

.

* * *

… Tapi, meskipun aku berhasil menunjukkan sikap tenang di depan Kotarou, tapi-tapinya …

"Aaaaah, Makoto! Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak bisa berpidato!"

Makoto yang sedang tekun menulis sesuatu di meja belajarnyarefleks menutup telinganya. Ia tampak mendecih sejenak padaku yang sedang berguling-guling resah di atas ranjangnya. "Peringkat satu di sekolah tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele semacam berpidato singkat? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan penilaian para guru padamu."

 _Krak–_

Oh, kurasa aku mendengar suara patahan hatiku.

Detik selanjutnya, aku beranjak duduk di ranjang sembari menunduk dalam-dalam–meremas kuat-kuat sprei ranjang Makoto (yang pada akhirnya mengundang delikan membunuh dari pemiliknya).

Tentu saja, aku ini peringkat satu! Tidak ada satu pun pelajaran yang menjadi kelemahanku. Sains, humaniora, bahasa–semuanya hanya petikan jari. Tentu, aku takkan pernah berhenti bersyukur atas satu-satunya kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padaku ini–termasuk memiliki Makoto di sampingku, satu-satunya makhluk yang kuanggap bisa mengimbangi daya otak maupun jalan pikiranku. Menulis pidato singkat berisi pesan selamat jalan pada senior? Itu bahkan lebih mudah daripada membuat Makoto keki. Tapi, masalahnya … otak cerdas yang dianugerahi Tuhan ini tak berlaku untuk kemampuan berbahasa verbal. Mungkin aku tahu penyebabnya–karena aku tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daritadi kau sedang menulis apa?" ujarku spontan ketika melihat Makoto kembali sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulisnya–sebenarnya bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, _sih_.

Makoto tidak menjawab–hanya berhenti menulis untuk menyodorkan kertas yang sedang dirambahnya.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Mengerjakan pidato?"

–Dan Makoto mengangguk kecil. Ck, rajin sekali dia.

"… Apa aku juga harus membuat pidato seperti itu?" desahku malas–mengambil bantal, memeluknya, lalu membenamkan wajah.

"Tentu saja kalau tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Ujaran cuek Makoto sungguh membuatku merasa semakin kecil. Kurasa tidak ada jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini selain berlatih berbicara di depan umum dari sekarang. Toh, Makoto yang biasanya bisa kuandalkan tak memberikan solusi. Menyebalkan. Kali ini ia sukses membuatku terpuruk dalam ketidakberdayaan seperti ini.

Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di bantal sementara Makoto tak sekali pun menoleh lagi sejak ia terakhir bersuara. Malaikat penyelamat macam apa _sih_ dia ini …? Kenapa begitu non-kooperatif di saat menghadapi masalah yang paling tidak aku sukai?

 _Drrt drrt–_

Aku seketika terlonjak kaget ketika ponsel Makoto di dekatku bergetar-getar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Kulirik Makoto sekilas, dan nampaknya sang pemilik tak menyadari adanya reaksi dari ponselnya. Hm, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kuintip sedikit …?

Perlahan-lahan, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada ponsel itu sembari berhati-hati agar Makoto tak menyadari tindakanku. Layarnya masih menyala, menampilkan satu pesan masuk dari sebaris nama seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Dari Kotarou …?

 _Eh?_

Dan ketika kubuka isi pesan tersebut, mataku tak bisa berhenti terbelalak. "Makoto, lihatlah ini sebentar! Ada rencana dari Kotarou!"

.

* * *

Ini sudah detik-detik menjelang pidatoku dimulai. Dan disini–di belakang panggung–aku menggigil ketakutan. Demam panggungku mulai lagi.

Sebentar lagi Makoto akan menyelesaikan pidatonya di atas panggung. Ia tampak sangat berkharisma dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kata-kata penuh makna mendalam membahana di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi para _senpai_ ini. Cara bicaranya lugas dan sangat meyakinkan–berintelejensi tinggi. Tak lupa seulas senyum lebar (meskipun aku tahu itu hanya senyum palsu) mematri wajahnya yang semakin memperlihatkan gurat kecerdasan pada wajahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah seperti laki-laki dewasa. Matang dalam perkataan dan (kupikir) kemampuannya menarik hati orang lain lewat tiap gestur tubuh yang ia lakukan. Tak bisa kusangkal, dia berhasil membuatku terpesona dengan aura maskulinnya–tunggu, apa yang tadi kupikirkan terhadap sahabatku sendiri …?

Detik demi detik berlalu sudah. Makoto benar-benar akan merampungkan pidatonya yang memukau di menit selanjutnya tanpa aral yang berarti, dan samar-samar kudengar erangan kecewa dari _senpai-senpai_ perempuan ketika Makoto melancarkan kata-kata penutupnya. Hei, itu artinya … ini saatnya giliranku?!

Tak lama kemudian, gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana menyahut salam perpisahan Makoto, diiringi dengan sorak dan isak haru beberapa insan yang terhanyut dalam sugesti (semu) ciptaan sang _kouhai_ cerdik. Makoto membungkuk hormat sebagai salam penutup, kemudian membalikkan badan dan bergegas turun dari panggung dengan langkah tegap–sekilas ada gerakan seolah mengatakan 'merepotkan' di bibirnya, eh?

 _Deg!_

Menyadari kini saatnya giliranku, sekujur tubuhku seketika meroma lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Semakin menggigil. Semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan diri. Gaun pesta selutut berwarna _peach_ dengan potongan sederhana yang dipinjamkan tante Hanamiya padaku (aku masih sangat ingat perkataan wanita paruh baya itu menjelang keberangkatan kami dari rumah: "Kau dan Makoto tampak sangat serasi dengan setelan jas dan gaun seperti itu!") bergetar-getar gelisah seiring dengan tanganku yang tak mau diam meremas-remas ujungnya. Makoto menepuk pundakku pelan ketika melihatku demam panggung lagi. Aku semakin menggigil tak keruan alih-alih merasa lebih baik.

Berusaha menepis asumsi-asumsi negatif yang membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, aku perlahan melangkah menuju ke atas panggung–destinasi terakhir tempatku akan mengeksekusi seluruh coretan tangan di atas kertas kecil kusut yang kini kugenggam erat. Ah, demam panggungku ini memang penyakit yang paling menjengkelkan!

 _Deg!_

A-ah. Ketika aku berhenti melangkah–tepat di tengah-tengah panggung, aku tertegun. Seluruh pasang mata melihatku, bahkan tak berkedip. Memandangku penuh tanda tanya, seolah berkata 'apa yang sedang dilakukan anak bebek itu di atas panggung?'. K-kakiku lemas, ya Tuhan. Keringatku sudah banyak bercucuran, rasanya stok untuk sekedar menitikkan setetes air mata sudah tidak ada lagi. Rongga mulutku rasanya sangat kering–efek dari suasana ruangan yang semula riuh mendadak hening.

Sungguh, ini tidak seperti berbicara mengutarakan analisis ketika menjawab pertanyaan guru di kelas. Ini sungguh-sungguh berbeda–karena yang kini harus kutaklukkan adalah manusia, bukan soal matematika.

" _A-ano …_ " kataku pelan. Bising _microphone_ sekejap menimpali. Semua orang tidak bergerak. Dan aku menggigil lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup …!

.

' _Heeeei, bertahanlah sedikit lagi! Sebentar lagi kami akan datang membantumu!'_

 _._

 _Deg!_

Entah bagaimana caranya, otakku sekejap dipenuhi oleh teriakan gaib. Suara seseorang yang sangat kukenali–yang kuharapkan kini benar-benar menepati perkataannya itu. _K-Kotarou …_

Hah!

Detik selanjutnya, seluruh rasa gugupku seolah luntur terbawa keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Badanku menjadi lebih ringan. Kini, aku mampu menegakkan kepala dan mengulas senyum. Rasa percaya diriku bangkit begitu saja tatkala aku menangkap sosok malaikat jingga berbalut setelan jas–kamuflase yang cerdik untuk menyusup–tengah melambai padaku sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dorongan mental yang ampuh untukku–ketika kulihat ia, bersama dengan Makoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, sudah bersiap untuk menyelamatkanku–yang ke sekian kalinya di dalam hidupku. Bersiap dengan sebuah piano besar yang teronggok di pojok panggung yang tak mencolok.

 _Benar. Harusnya aku tahu persis, Makoto dan Kotarou tidak akan melanggar janjinya: janji sebuah kejutan kecil bagi lingkaran di antara kami yang terencana kemarin sore. Rencana manis yang ditujukan untuk kami bertiga, yang ditutupi dengan cerdik sebagai bagian dari tugasku. Juga, yang terpenting: untuk menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian di tengah tekanan ini._

"Selamat untuk kelulusan _senpai-tachi!_ "

– _Ah, ringan. Ini ringan. Ini memang nyatanya ringan. Aku bisa, Makoto, Kotarou!_

"Hanya sebatas ucapan selamat yang bisa kukatakan. Tidak ada pidato panjang lebar. Namun, kuharap _senpai-tachi_ akan menikmati kejutan kecil yang akan kami berikan sekarang!"

Aku memejamkan mata sembari menghela napas panjang. Ruangan terasa lebih hening dari sebelumnya. _Tak apa, mulai sekarang aku akan baik-baik saja …_

Dentingan piano. Mengalun dengan indah. Sekejap membuai tiap insan di dalam ruangan. Ya, ini memang indah. Seindah hidupku yang sekarang …

.

" _Itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natte iru yo de."_

– _You always take care of my childishness._

 _._

" _Kitte kureta anata kata ni kansha kansha."_

– _For listening to me, I'll always be grateful, grateful._

 _._

 _Ah, indah. Ini indah. Ini nyatanya memang indah. Suaraku mengalir dengan sempurna–seringan hatiku saat ini. Hati yang hanya diisi oleh sosok dua orang malaikat penyelamat hidupku. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Tuhan. Aku tidak meminta lebih lagi, hanya satu: jangan pernah pisahkan aku dari mereka berdua._

 _._

" _Kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni."_

– _I will never forget about those favors. I hid them inside along with my feelings._

 _._

" _Uta ni shitemimashita ai kotoba wa ai ga too arigatou."_

– _And tried to put it into a song. My love words are' love is tenfold equals thank you.'_

 _._

 _Ini memang egois, Tuhan, tapi sungguh. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai wujud nyata atas rasa syukur terhadap anugerah yang manis ini: menyimpan mereka berdua di dalam hatiku untuk selamanya. Menyimpan kikik tawaku hanya untuk mereka berdua. Menyimpan tiap tetes airmata hanya untuk mereka berdua. Menyimpan senyum tulus hanya untuk mereka berdua …_

 _._

" _Boku to ka, kimi to ka. Koi to ka, ai to ka. Suki to ka, kirai to ka. Mata utau ne."_

– _Me. And you. And affection, and love. And fondness, and dislike. I'll sing of them again._

 _._

 _Ini memang terdengar konyol, Tuhan, tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyukainya. Tak masalah jika di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya tak semulus cerita dongeng ala negeri khayangan. Tak masalah jika aku satu-satunya yang tak bisa melihat para rupawan baik hati bersayap megah. Tak masalah jika aku harus terhenti untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Sungguh, tak masalah. Karena kini, aku tak sendiri …_

 _._

" _Ima kimi ga suki de. Te ka kimi ga suki de. Mushiro kimi ga suki de konna baka na boku wo."_

– _Right now I'm in love with you. I mean to say I'm in love with you. Rather, I'm in love with you, to someone as foolish as me."_

 _._

 _Ini memang nyata, Tuhan. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Sungguh-sungguh menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua, yang telah mengajakku berkelana melihat sisi lain dunia yang lebih indah. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua, yang telah menawarkan sebuah rasa aman lewat punggung-punggung mereka yang terandalkan. Aku menyayangi mereka, yang telah memberiku arti senyuman yang sebenarnya–tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan bersama-sama. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua, yang menyayangiku balik dengan setulus hati._

 _._

" _Kimi wa suki de aishite kurete."_

– _You gave your affection and your love."_

 _._

" _Konna uta kitte naite kurete arigatou."_

– _For listening to this song and crying, thank you._

 _._

 _Tuhan, berjanjilah padaku. Untuk membuat kami bertiga bersama-sama. Selama-lamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tak ingat apapun perihal apa yang sudah kusampaikan di atas panggung. Aku tak ingat apapun tentang apa yang menyebabkan ruangan besar bernuansa pesta malam ini dipenuhi gemuruh gempita tepuk tangan bercampur nada haru yang dilebih-lebihkan. Aku tak ingat apapun sejak kapan denting piano dari kolaborasi jemari apik Makoto dan Kotarou berhenti mengalun menyugesti pikiranku. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku mendapati diriku berjalan menuruni panggung dengan kaki yang lemas. Berjalan anggun di tengah banyak orang yang bereuforia, bak tuan putri dengan mahkota haru di kepalanya; dengan sebuah genggaman tangan protektif di masing-masing tangan kiri dan kanan membimbingku melangkah menuju pintu keluar gedung.

Ah, pandanganku kabur sekali. Entah karena gugup atau terlalu bahagia. Namun, tak apa-apa jika aku tak bisa melangkah dengan benar. Kedua malaikat yang kini sedang menggenggam tanganku akan selalu siap merangkul tuan putrinya.

" _Ne,_ kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, tuan putri yang merepotkan." –Makoto.

" _Ne_ , kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Tidak akan, tuan putri sombong yang tidak mau memberitahukan namanya!" –Kotarou.

Air mataku akhirnya tumpah. Senyumku mengembang lebih lebar. Mereka berdua terlalu jujur, dan sialnya itu membuatku semakin bahagia.

" _Ne,_ tuan putri egois." Makoto dan Kotarou menghentikan langkahnya. Menggenggam kedua tanganku lebih erat. "Jika sudah dewasa, menurutmu siapa pangeran beruntung diantara dua yang akan menikahimu kelak?"

Aku terhenyak. Menoleh untuk menatap Makoto; ia sedang memandangku seraya memberikan senyum termanis yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya. Menoleh lagi untuk menatap Kotarou; ia sedang mengangkat tanganku untuk ditempelkan di pipi tirusnya yang lucu. Lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan–menerawang sebuah masa depan yang terlihat samar namun sarat akan kebahagiaan yang siap menanti.

"Hmm …" Aku memiringkan kepala, berpikir. Tersenyum jenaka seraya mengerling jahil. "Kira-kira siapa ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End! xD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Udah ya, saya ga sanggup milih! xD Pilihan saya serahkan ke tangan readers-tachi aja wahahahaha! /kabur

Dan maafin kalo chapter ini abal dan feelnya kurang kerasa, tapi bener deh dari pertama bikin ini fic, saya udah ngerencanain endingnya lebih dulu. Keukeuh pengen masukin lagu Ai Kotoba kya gini hahaha :D /kaburlagi

Betewe, terima kasih udah mampir dan membaca! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain~


End file.
